Doushite?
by Rtndlname
Summary: Akan ada character tambahan yaitu Naura Uchiha Klan Uchiha dan Klan Hyuuga adalah musuh bebuyutan. mereka selalu menyerang dengan siasat kejam yang tanpa henti. Sekian dan terima kasih
1. chapter 1

**No like don't read**

 **Naruto Milik Om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tapi Dalam cerita ini**

 **seluruhnya adalah milikku**

Help me??

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan yang tak terduga

Suatu pagi yang cerah, disebuah mansion mewah nan megah. seorang gadis cantik masih tertidur pulas. gadis berambut indigo dan memiliki kulit yang cerah seputih susu itu terbangun saat seorang wanita tua membangunkannya dengan membuka tirai jendela yang masih tertutup.

" eng.. 5 menit lagi!! "

" Hinata, ayo bangun! ini sudah jam 7 pagi. "

Ucap sang wanita tua, sambil membuka lemari sang gadis.

" Ibu!! biarkan aku tidur.! hari ini,kan minggu!!" Rengek Hinata yang masih menutup matanya itu.

" Terserah kamu!! jika ayah datang kemari, kau akan kena marah!! " Ancam sang ibu.

"baiklah, baiklah!! Aku bangun "

" Anak pintar. cepat bersihkan dirimu, setelah itu turunlah untuk sarapanmu. "

Ucap sang ibu lalu meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

" dasar cerewet. "

" Kita harus menyerang hyuuga secara diam-diam! biarlah jika kita dijuluki pengecut! "

" Tapi Fugaku-sama, bukankah kita sudah membuat peraturan untuk tidak menyerang musuh dari belakang "

Fugaku, Uchiha Fugaku adalah ketua klan uchiha saat ini. ia berwatak keras dan tak kenal ampun.

" Siapa bilang kita akan menyerang dari belakang, obito? " Ucap dingin Fugaku " Kita akan menyerang dari depan " sambungnya

" Tapi bagaimana caranya? " tanya obito

" Aku akan mengirim anakku kesana sebagai senjata kita. "

" senjata? siapa? " obito bingung.

" Aku akan membawa Naura ke mansion hyuuga. " ucapnya antusias

" Apa?? "

Di mansion hyuuga~

"Hinata dimana, hikari? " tanya pria tua pada istrinya, Hyuuga Hikari.

" tou-san mencariku? " ucap hinata tiba-tiba

" Nee-sama lama sekali! kami lapar tau!!.. " Rengek sang adik.

" Gomene , Hana-chan!! "

" Ya sudah kita mulai saja acara sarapannya ."ucap hiashi

" Apa?? "

"Naura!! kau disini!!" ucap santai Fugaku

"Naura-sama"kaget obito

"obito, tinggalkan kami!" perintah Fugaku. dan obito membungkukkan diri dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Kenapa aku otou-sama?"tanya naura

(siapa naura itu? Naura adalah putri angkat Fugaku dan Mikoto , dan secara tidak sengaja, naura memiliki darah klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. sifatnya sangat dingin dan hangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. wataknya juga keras. dan hal inilah yang membuat Fugaku menyukai Naura)

" Kau bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini, Naura! Kau bisa membalaskan dendammu dengan ini bukan? "

"Tapi kenapa aku? bukankah sasuke masih ada ?"

" Jika Sasuke yang menjadi senjata, dia akan mudah diketahui oleh meraka. dan kau tau sifat sasuke ,bukan? jadi aku akan mengirimmu kesana! " jelas Fugaku.

" Apa kau bersedia?" Sambung Fugaku.

" huhh " menghela nafas. " baiklah. aku bersedia ! " ucap tegas Naura.

" Anak Pintar. akan ku suruh para maid untuk menyiapkan keperluanmu nanti "

Fugaku pun pergi meninggalkan naura sendiri..

'Doushite?'

Bersambung~~

 **Nantikan kelanjutan cerita ini.** **Insya Allah, Kelanjutan Cerita ini akan seru.** **Butuh Saran juga..**

 **jaa ne~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** **~**

di mansion Uchiha~

di sebuah ruangan, Seorang pemuda sedang tertidur diatas sofa dengan sebuah laptop diatasnya dan berkas-berkas disampingnya.

' Tok Tok Tok '

" Ya, Siapa ? Apa ? " teriak terkejut sang pemuda. ia terbangun dengan menghempaskan berkas-berkas yang ada disampingnya dan hampir menjatuhkan laptopnya.

" Aku, Aniki-baka "

" Ck, Otouto! masuklah! " ternyata sang adik. Lalu terbukalah pintu ruangan itu. tampaklah seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang membawa sebuah berkas penting mungkin.

" ada apa? tak biasanya kau mengetuk pintu kamarku, Sasuke? " Ejeknya.

" Apa Sasuke-nii seperti itu, Itachi-nii? " Tanya naura tiba-tiba diluar pintu. memang naura itu tidak tau sikap sehari-harinya Sasuke. ia hanya tau tentang sikap sopan sang kakak kedua ini. Dan Itachi tak pernah menceritakannya karena takut adiknya akan kecewa berat.

" Eh, i-imou-chan? T-tidak, dia ti-tidak seperti i-tu,kok!" kagetnya dan berkata terbata-bata.

" Ohh "

" Aku menyerahkan ini padamu! " Jelas Sasuke lalu memberikan berkasnya.

"Apa ini? " Tanya Itachi.

" Persiapan untuk keberangkatan Naura. Ayah menyuruhnya pergi, dan kau harus menyiapkan keperluannya. " jelas Sasuke.

" Baiklah. Nanti akan ku siapkan. " Itachi Murung.

" Jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu , Aniki " Ujar Naura dengan Senyum manisnya. " Baiklah, aku akan keruangan ayah sekarang. " lanjutnya dan pergi.

" kenapa? " gumam Itachi.

" hn. "

" kenapa selalu dia? " Jelas Itachi.

Di mansion hyuuga ~

" Hinata! Cepat kemari! "

" Sebentar ayah! " Teriak hinata. " kenapa ayah memanggilku? hah, sebaiknya aku kesana cepat! " gumamnya.

Hinata segera menuju keruangan sang ketua hyuuga.

" Ada apa ayah? " tanyanya setelah sampai keruangan ayahnya.

" Dengar Hinata, besok akan ada yang datang dari klan Uchiha. mereka mengirim.." kata Hiashi terpotong oleh hinata.

" Apa? Untuk apa? mereka itu musuh kita,kan? bagaimana bisa? mengirim seseorang? besok? untuk apa? apa untuk memata-matai kita? " Tanya hinata yang bertubi-tubi.

" Dengar dulu hinata"

" Tidak ayah, mereka musuh kita, untuk apa? " Marahnya.

" Hinata, dengar dulu.. "

" Tidak ayah. bagaimana bisa?"

" Hinata.."

" Aku takkan menerimanya, bagaimana bi.. "

" DIAMLAH HINATA, DENGARKAN PENJELASAN AYAH DULU. " Bentak hiashi.

Hinata terdiam, tercengang.

" Mereka mengirimkan seseorang sebagai tanda perdamaian. Mereka tidak mau jika ada peperangan lagi. dan ayah menyetujuinya. " Jelas Hiashi.

Hinata masih terdiam.

" Jadi, besok kau harus menemaninya. entah itu seorang gadis ataupun seorang pemuda. Kau mengerti? "

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya , pasrah. jika melawan, takkan ada gunanya.

" Bagus, kau bisa kembali kekamarmu. "

Hinata langsung kembali keruangannya tanpa memberi hormat pada sang ayah.

Di mansion Uchiha ~

Fugaku sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan dua pemuda pemudi didepannya.

" Besok kalian akan ke mansion hyuuga. "

" Baik " Jawab mereka dengan memberi hormat.

Bersambung..

 **Akhirnya selesai chapter 2 nya.**

 **Terima kasih telah membacanya. kuharap kalian menyukainya. dan mohon maaf untuk kesalahan-kesalahannya.**

 **Jangan lupa Review nya.**

 **jaa ne~**


End file.
